


[Podfic] For the Angel Who Has Everything

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Gift Giving, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Tops Who Cry: the Anthony J Crowley Story, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: [A podfic version as read by the author.]Crowley likes giving Aziraphale things. Whatever he wants, actually.Which, happily, includes Crowley himself, as it turns out.





	[Podfic] For the Angel Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Angel Who Has Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354068) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

Download or stream at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/77ehjmoy1dnrjaj/For%20the%20Angel%20Who%20has%20Everything.mp3?dl=0).

Or on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dZCFraHGLX312-9qygpY51fU7HcEonOr/view) as traffic allows. 

Intro & outro music: Work Song by Hozier

Thank you for listening!


End file.
